


ooh, ooh, we’re in danger

by Ellelalie



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellelalie/pseuds/Ellelalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an abundance of alternative words for sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	ooh, ooh, we’re in danger

“They’re at it again,” Maka complains as she enters his dorm room, not bothering to knock as enters and collapses next to him on his bed. “At this rate, I’d rather have you as my roommate,”

“Are they knocking boots again?” Soul asks, the smile audible in his voice and she elbows the lump next to her, he groans slightly before saying. “Doing the horizontal dance? Doing the nasty? Foraging for-”

“SOUL!” She yells, jumping on him, her cheeks blazing as he turns around with a smug grin. “You’re horrible,” She declares as she crosses her arms, looking down at him and realizing that she’s straddling him.

“I’m what?”

“Detestable. Awful. Horrendous.” She supplies and he quirks a brow, his red eyes filling with amusement.

“Did you swallow a dictionary or somethin’?” He asks as he tucks his arms around his head and looks up at her with a lazy smile.

“Or something,” She replies with slight smile before her smile drops without warning and suddenly she slaps herself and groans.“ _Dammit_ ,” She swears and he grabs her hands before she slaps herself again.

“What now?”

“I needed one of my text books, in my room but they’re frick-fracking in my room so I forgot complete about that when I saw the pants hanging from the doorknob.”

“ _Frick-frack_? Of all the words you could’ve used- wait, pants?” Soul drags a hand down his hand as he sighs. “I told Black Star, a sock, _a sock_! To be discreet and to stop them from scarring you.”

She giggles slightly before patting his chest. “Thank you for thinking of me and at least he heard something, not the right thing but _something_.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he sighs and she gasps dramatically.

“What? Do mine ears deceive me?” She asks in awful german accent with a huge grin. “Did I just hear you admit that _I_ am right?”

“No,” He replies, throwing his hands over his face.

“I think you did but I couldn’t quite hear, would be so kind and repeat what you said?” She asks sweetly and he groans.

“No,” He replies immediately and she huffs disappointedly, crossing her arms and pouting. “Are you pouting?” He asks and she doesn’t answer, so he lifts an arm to peek and immediately regrets it as he looks right into her trap, her pout and big soulful eyes. “Don’t you have something else to do other than terrorize me?”

“I told you, all my books are in my room which means it’s probably being fornicated on.” She pulls a face, “Ewwww, my poor innocent books why? Why Soul, why?” She glances down at him and she feels him shrug.

“Because Black Star and Tsubaki want to destroy everything we love by shagging on it,” Soul replies and he grabs something from under his bed. “Well, at least they won’t defile this one quite just yet,” He say and reveals a book.

Maka’s eyes light up with joy. “You saved one of my book! Thank you, thank you, thank you Soul!” She says happily before glancing at the title. “Wait, I’ve been looking for that book, why do you have it?” She makes as if she’s going to take it but Soul holds it out of her range.

“You left it here last time you were here,” He said with a grin, “But now, since you tormented me… I don’t feel like returning it.”

She opens her mouth, gaping like a fish out of water before closing it again and letting out a whine. Soul nearly drops the book in shock, yelping “What the hell?”

“Gimme my book!” She yells, stretching out to grab the book but it’s just out of her reach.

“Make me,” He growls with a grin and she angrily looks down. Maka’s eyes go wide as she notices how close she is to Soul’s face and her eyes dart down to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting some of my older stuff onto AO3 finally then i can move on to the new things :)


End file.
